


Movie Night

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You find out something new about Ari at movie night
Relationships: Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Movie Night

It had been a normal movie night with Ari when it happened. Ari had laid his head on your lap, causing you to start playing with his hair. His hair was so soft, you couldn’t help but play with it.

Until you accidentally pulled on it. A soft whine escaped Ari, making you stop in your tracks. He looked up at you and gave you the biggest, saddest puppy eyed look you had ever seen.

“I’m sorry, Ari,” you whispered.

“S’okay, but can you do that again?” Ari asked, a bit of a slur to his words. “It felt good.”

Did he… was Ari a bit of a pain slut? Now you wanted to know, so you gently tried pulling on his hair again. Another whine came from Ari. The soft whine made you feel things you had never expected to feel, at least not during movie night with your best friend. But you enjoyed what you were feeling.

So you pulled his hair again, making Ari’s head go back so you had access. You kissed his lips before starting to suck and kiss down his neck. Ari’s whines and whimpers made you even more turned on.

You pulled back, watching Ari pant and feeling just as breathless. A smile graced your lips while you looked at him.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?”


End file.
